


endless hell to have nothing

by Hey so Leo Valdez is pretty great (sparrowsong07)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grimdark Leo, Homestuck AU, I Tried, Oneshot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrowsong07/pseuds/Hey%20so%20Leo%20Valdez%20is%20pretty%20great
Summary: His head snapped back, tear tracks etched on his cheeks. She was dead in front of him, a gaping wound where her heart should be.Heart. How ironic.





	endless hell to have nothing

His head snapped back, tear tracks etched on his cheeks. She was dead in front of him, a gaping wound where her heart should be.

 

_ Heart.  _ How  _ ironic. _

 

Blood dribbled past her lips, staining her chin.

 

This wasn't fair. A game crafted by lonesome gods who just wanted new playthings. Children uprooted from the only life they’ve known, how could this be fair?

 

Leo felt cold, a horrible feeling bubbling in his chest, darkness coming up past his lips. The whispers he only heard in his dreams returned full force. Echoes of screaming of thousands of children from lost sessions, begging for parents that they’ll never see again.

 

Leo knew that feeling.

 

He shakily got up to his feet, the blood dripping from his stomach turning to an inky black. He stepped toward Piper’s body, still just a bit warm. 

 

She deserved more than to rot in a forgotten husk of a universe.

 

Skin stretched, his body felt like imploding and burning at the same time.

 

The timeline was fracturing, bits and pieces of the story coming apart at the seams.

 

This wasn't supposed to happen.

 

Leo carried her body to the reaches of the session, laying her gently to be watched over by his new brothers and sisters. He could feel it now, his humanity being stripped away, being replaced with darkness and power.

 

It didn't hurt.

 

Even when his bones snapped and grew and he felt like drowning.

 

It didn't hurt more than watching his best friend, his  _ sister  _ was drained of her life.

 

He would find them, find whatever god got kicks of making children fight in their little chess game.

 

And he would make them pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I sent this to a friend of mine on Tumblr, but I liked it so much that I'm posting it on here :)


End file.
